marvel_superior_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Genius billionaire inventor, industrialist and CEO of Stark IndustriesTony Stark was fatally wounded in a war zone in Afghanistan shortly before being kidnapped by terrorists. Stark built an armored suit to escape captivity, which doubled as a device to keep his heart beating. Once he returned to the United States, Stark reinvented himself as the armor-clad superhero Iron Man. Powers & Abilities Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Tony Stark is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy who graduated from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology with honors at the age of 17. Master Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. Expert Businessman: Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Doctor Doom. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. Stark most notably turned his father's munitions firm into a multi-national corporation that covered virtually all contemporary scientific industry when barely in his early twenties. Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even going as far as to simultaneously put Reed Richards in check on five different boards playing chess, a game he didn't learn until later in his life, leaving Richards totally astonished. Skilled Combatant: Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther and Shang-Chi and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He has managed to fight Hammer Industries guards, defeat five Skrull soldiers in single-handed combat,Stark Industries security guards numerous Voldi gladiators, handle his own against Madame Hydra, and bare-handedly confront several ninja. Expert Marksman: Tony knows how to handle firearms, mainly the ones he has produced. Indomitable Will: As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. Multilingual: Apart from English, Tony can speak different languages fluently, including Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, French, Russian, and Korean. He also might know multiple Middle Eastern languages, at one point noting that Urdu wasn't particularly his strong suit. Tony Stark's Designs * Arc Reactor * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Iron Man Armors ** Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *** War Machine Armors **** War Machine Armor: Mark II Relationships Allies * J.A.R.V.I.S. - Creation, Partner, Assistant and Close Friend * War Machine - Best Friend and Military Liaison * Avengers - Teammates **Thor - Teammate **Hulk - Temporary Enemy, Teammate and Friend **Hank Pym - Teammate and Friend **Wasp - Teammate and Friend *Wenham Enemies * Eric Savin - Enemy * Destroyer * Loki - Attempted Killer Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Avengers Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes